Otanjoubi Omadetou Naruto-kun!
by Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime
Summary: fic spesial buat ultah Naruto-nii! bad summary


**Fanfic ini Divaa persembahkan untuk ultah Naruto-nii. Ini oneshoot pertama divaa. Kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan wabilahi taufik wal hidayah assalamualaikum wr wb (?) **

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Otanjoubi Omadetou Naruto-kun! © Hyuuga Divaa Lavender-Hime**

**Warning: AU. OOC banget. TYPO's. Alur kecepetan. Oneshoot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like Dont read! (remember it)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"a-apa?" mata Naruto terbuka lebar saat kekasihnya mengatakan hal itu.

"hanya tiga hari Naruto-kun. Bukan kah kau tau aku sangat ingin mengunjungi Paris?" Hinata mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes.

"tapi.. masalah nya bukan itu Hinata-chan. Kau akan pergi ke Paris dengan Sasori. Kau tau kan Sasori itu selalu berusaha merebutmu dari ku? Tak bisa kah kau menungguku mengumpulkan uang untuk pergi kesana berdua Hinata-Hime?" bujuk Naruto. Hinata dengan tegas menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ta-tapi.. aku sangat ingin Naruto-kun. Bukankah kau ingin melihatku ba-bahagia?" Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia ingat, dia yang mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata.

"tapi Paris itu kan tempat romantis Hinata-chan. Aku tak rela membiarkan kau dan Sasori berduaan ditempat romantis itu.. apalagi dia sampai mengungkapkan cintanya di bawah jembatan harapan dan tiba-tiba dia menciu-arrgh! Pokonya aku tak mengizinkan." Dalam hati Hinata sebenarnya ingin terkikik geli melihat wajah Naruto yang menampilkan ekspresi tidak rela itu.

"hanya tiga Hari Naruto-kun. Hanya dari tanggal 10 sampai tanggal 12 'oktober'!" Hinata sedikit menekankan pada bulan kelahiran kekasihnya itu. Tapi yang namanya Naruto, pria yang tidak pernah peka, mana tau dia kalau kekasihnya menekankan suaranya.

"ta-tapi.."

"aku akan tetap pergi. Habisnya Naruto-kun terlalu lama mengumpulkan uang. Dan Sasori-kun malah duluan mengajakku ke Paris. Paris Naruto-kun! Paris! Mana bisa aku menolaknya.." Hinata membuang muka. Naruto pun mendesah kecewa. Dia kan baru saja bekerja, Mana mungkin dia langsung mendapatkan gaji yang WAH. Dia perlu kerja keras untuk menaikkan pangkatnya dan mendapat gaji besar. Tunggu dulu.. tadi Hinata bilang oktober? Dari tanggal 10 sampai tanggal 12 Oktober? Apa kekasihnya itu lupa kalau dia berulang tahun pada bulan Oktober?

"a-ano.. Hinata-Hime.. apa kau melupakan sebuah hari spesial pada bulan Oktober?" Naruto berharap kekasihnya itu masih ingat tentang hari ulang tahunnya.

"hari spesial? Aku tidak ingat kalau ada hari spesial dibulan Oktober. Memangnya hari apa Naruto-kun?" jawaban Hinata membuat Naruto benar-benar kecewa. Apa benar kekasihnya itu tidak ingat ulang tahunnya? Mereka berpacaran sudah lama, bukan seumur jagung. Apa Hinata-nya terbentur sesuatu? Naruto memegang kepala Hinata dan mencari-cari bekas benturan yang ada dikepala gadisnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun?" ah, nihil. Tak ada bekas benturan atau memar yang hinggap(?) dikepala Hinata. Lalu kenapa kekasihnya tersayang ini lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Apa dia telah diracuni oleh si Sasori brengsek itu?

.

.

.

.

"kaa-chan.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Naruto menarik-narik rambut jabriknya.

"sudahlah, biarkan saja Naru-chan.. bukankah Hinata memang ingin pergi ke Paris? Lagian apa salahnya, dia kan tidak melewatkan sesuatu yang penting pada hari itu." Background petir menyambar ada dibelakang Naruto. Dahi Naruto terasa berdenyut-denyut. Bukan hanya Hinata, kaa-chan-nya pun tak ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Apa orang-orang disekitar Naruto mulai terkena amnesia?

"kaa-chan.. apa kau tak ingat sesuatu yang penting dibulan Oktober ini?" Naruto penuh harap melihat kaa-chan nya yang sangat cantik itu masih mengingat ulang tahunnya.

"Astaga.. kenapa sampai lupa? Kaa-chan kan ada pertemuan arisan dengan ibu-ibu lainnya. Untung Naru-chan ingatkan!" pupus sudah Harapan Naruto. Bukan itu 'sesuatu' dibulan Oktober ini yang diharapkan Naruto. Hah, sepertinya dia hanya bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian, disudut kamar. Ditemani bantal guling kesayangannya.

Bagaimana kalau dia meminta solusi pada Teme? Hah, mungkin dia bisa membantu.

.

.

.

.

"ada apa Dobe? Kau merusak hari ku tau!" kata Sasuke kesal.

"hah, kau ini.. aku hanya ingin meminta pendapat!" Sasuke mendudukkan badannya diatas sebuah kursi.

"kenapa denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"karna aku yakin kau bisa mem~"

"cepat, katakan saja apa masalahmu! Aku sibuk Dobe!" Naruto menggeram. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, dia memang selalu bertengkar tiap bertemu, tapi biasanya dia tidak sekasar ini.

"hah, begini... Hinata akan pergi ke Paris bersama Sasori, Berdua! Berdua Sasuke.."

"oh.."

"oh? Responmu singkat sekali Teme.. setidaknya berikan aku pendapatmu mengenai ini!" apaan? Kenapa dia tidak seperti biasanya 'batin Naruto'.

"hah, sudah ku bilang aku tak punya waktu Dobe.. kalau Cuma mengenai ini, aku benar-benar merasa buang-buang waktu saja. Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke keluar dari cafe. Sementara Naruto? Dia dari tadi mengumpat-umpat tak jelas.

.

.

.

Drrt drrt.. pria berambut raven itu membuka ponsel flipnya. Dia meneringai tipis. ' Arigatou Sasuke-san.' Sepertinya pacar sahabatnya itu memang benar-benar memiliki otak yang lebih cerdas dibandingkan si Dobe itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, lihat ini.." Hinata memamerkan cincin yang memiliki permata indah.

"apa kau tau? Sasori-kun membelikannya untukku lho.. katanya kalau aku mau menjadi pacarnya aku akan memberikan yang lebih bagus dari pada ini.." perempatan hinggap dikepala Naruto. Kenapa dia selalu dibanding-banding kan dengan Si Sasori itu? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa Hinata jadi matre begini?

"Hinata-Hime!" Naruto menoleh keasal suara yang memanggil kekasihnya tercinta. *blush* Wajah Hinata tampak merona melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Sa-Sasori-kun..." Tidak.. Hinata hanya boleh merona karnanya. Logat gagap Hinata itu hanya untuknya, tak boleh ditujukan kepada orang lain. Apalagi memakai suffix Hime dibelakang nama Hinata. Hanya dia yang boleh mengatakan itu. Egois memang, tapi Naruto tak peduli. Hinata-nya akan selalu jadi miliknya.

"hei! Hinata-chan itu kekasihku bukan kekasihmu, iya kan Hi~"

"kyaa! Sasori-kun!"

-nata.

Gadisnya sedang memeluk Sasori didepan matanya. Hati Naaruto hancur berkeping keping. Apa Hinata sudah tak mencintainya lagi?

"Narutooooo!" byur..

"hah..hah..hah.." Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah engah. Naruto melihat sekitarnya. Ini kamarnya, apa mungkin tadi Cuma mimpi? hah Yokatta.. ternyata Cuma mimpi. Naruto memegang rambutnya yang sudah basah karna diguyur kaa-chan-nya.

"NARUTOOO! Hinata-chan dan temannya mencarimu!" apa? Hinata? Ada apa Hinata malam-malam kemari? Naruto melihat jam, sudah jam 11 malam. Bersama temannya pula? 'batin Naruto'.

"iya, tunggu sebentar kaa-chan!" Naruto membenahi penampilannya yang basah kuyup sebelum turun kebawah. Setelah terlihat cukup layak dipandang, Naruto keluar kamar dan menuruni anak tangga. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak melihatkan ekspresi bahagia melihat gadisnya berkenjung kerumahnya, malahan ia merasa terkejut dan marah, karna melihat siapa 'teman' yang dibawa Hinata tersayangnya.

Baru saja dia bermimpi tentang Hinata dan Sasori, sekarang mereka malah ada dirumah Naruto. Naruto menghadiahi sebuah death glare kepada pemuda bersurai merah itu. Sementara Sasori hanya menyeringai tipis. Dengan perasaan senang, marah dan kesal yang bercampur aduk, Naruto akhirnya duduk didepan mereka berdua. Apa lagi cobaan yang akan diberi Kami-sama kepadanya?

Death glare Naruto belum lepas dari wajahnya. Dia masih menatap tajam Sasori yang datang berdua dengan Hinata. Petir menyambar-nyambar menjadi background Naruto saat ini.

"Hinata-chan dari mana saja, dan kenapa bisa bersama si Brengsek ini?" Hinata pastinya sudah tau siapa si brengsek yang disebut Naruto.

"lihat.. aku baru saja dari Mall.. dan Sasori-kun membelikanku beberapa helai pakaian yang cukup mahal untuk kami bawa besok ke Paris.." Hinata memamerkan barang belanjaannya. Sumpah, hati Naruto panas mendengar Sasori membelikan Hinata beberapa helai pakaian.

"kau sungguh ingin berangkat ke Paris Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan, dalam hati Naruto berdoa agar gadisnya membatalkan acaranya pergi dengan Si Brengsek itu.

"umm.." please Hinata, katakan saja tidak. Tidak.

Aku mo~

"tentu saja iya.."

-hon.

"kau dengar sendirikan Naruto? aku akan membawa Hinata ke Paris. Paris.. kota teromantis didunia, dan banyak pasangan yang berada disana. Salah satunya kami.." Sasori merangkul pundak Hinata. Melihat itu Hati Naruto menjadi geram. Kesabarannya sudah hilang. Dia tak akan membiarkan kekasihnya pergi dengan pria bersurai merah ini.

"KAU~..." Naruto mendekat kearah Sasori dia mencengkram erat kerah baju Sasori dan mencoba meninjunya. Ketika tinju Naruto akan mendarat dipipi Sasori tiba-tiba lampu mati. 'kusso! Kenapa lampu mati disaat aku ingin meninjunya. Kalau begini aku kan takut, takut kalau yang tertinju nanti hinata ku tersayang..' Batin tangan Naruto dikerah baju Sasori mengendor. Baru saja dia melepaskan cengkramannya, lampu hidup kembali.

Kali ini semuanya tampak berbeda dari sebelum mati lampu. Semuanya seperti orang yang akan pergi kesebuah pesta. Ada semua teman-temannya. Kaa-chan dan tou-chan yang tersenyum kearahnya, Hinata yang sedang membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin angka 2 dan 3. Apa? kue ulang tahun? Jadi ini semua~

"Otanjoubi omadetou Naruto/Naruto-kun/Naru-chan..." semua orang bersorak gembira. Naruto menatap jam digital diatas meja kecil. Jam 00.01 10/10/2013.

Jadi sudah masuk hari dimana ia ulang tahun? Jadi semua ini hanya rencana? Hinata meletakkan kue ulang tahun yang didominasi warna orange tersebut diatas meja. Dia kemudian memeluk kekasihnya yang sedang melongo.

"otanjoubi omadetou Naruto-kun. Aku berharap Semoga kita akan tetap bersama selamanya." Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata.

"arigatou. Tapi.. apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi ke Paris?" tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Naruto, aku bisa saja tak melihat Matahari besok pagi kalau aku membawa Hinata ke Paris. Bukan karna aku takut padamu, tapi karna~" wajah Sasori bersemu merah.

"mana mungkin Naruto-kun, Sasori-kun kan sudah memiliki Shion-chan!" Naruto melongo, Shion? Bukannya sepupu Hinata? Hah sudah lah, hal itu tak usah dipikirkan.

"arigatou Hinata-chan, Minna!" Naruto tersenyum, ternyata semuanya hanya pura-pura melupakan ulang tahunnya. Ternyata salah.. kekasihnya, orangtuanya bahakan semua teman-temannya masih peduli terhadapnya. Narutto bersyukur dilahirkan dilingkungan yang seperti ini. ' woi..Naruto, seharusnya kau juga berterimakasih ke Author ini! -_-'

"sekali lagi... Arigatou MINNA! Yosh! Ayo kita nikmati Pestanya."

"Yosh!"

OWARI

"Hinata.." aura kelam tampak menyelimuti sekitar Naruto. Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat kekasihnya.

"kau tau? kau sudah membuat kesalahan besar atas ini! Dan kau pantas.." Naruto semakin mendekat, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi jari Naruto membuat Hinata mengadah dan menatap mata beriris sapphire tersebut.

"-untuk ku hukum.." Naruto menyeringai sementara Hinata meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah. Hah, pikirkan saja apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. (author masih belum pantas buat ganti rated nya lebih tinggi dari T+)

OWARI

Sekarang benar benar Owari.

Gimana? Gaje? divaa merasa banyak kekurangan disana sini. Fic ini divaa buat super cepat lho. Untuk menghargai nya silahkan review fic-nya minna. Review yang minna berikan akan membantu divaa lebih baik lagi.. Hontou ni Arigatou Minna.. ^.^


End file.
